


Alternate Truths

by sunshinekat



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years and tradition calls for Leonardo to kiss Lucrezia, how could he resist? But instead he is caught by her jealous cousin Riario and well...Leonardo couldn't just let that end with a kiss. [SLASH]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Truths

 Alternate Truths

While Nico was on fireworks duty and Zoroaster was off somewhere trying to find his own New Years kiss. Leonardo found himself hovering around the drink table. He was observing other people's impression of his newest artwork. It was a mural on the wall facing the balcony, Lucrezia hadn't had a clear vision in mind when she asked him to do something 'special' for her little get together. And so with that much artistic license Leo was left with flowers, angels and women a depiction of paradise of...Of a paradise he hoped to share with her one day and what better time for him to show her than at the beginning of the new year. That is if he could get past her cousin Riario. That man had something against him, he was always glaring and to make it worse he had dedicated himself to ruining Leo's chances with Lucrezia in the most underhanded ways. He would steal her phone, this was revealed by a laughing Lucrezia, and text him rejecting him every time he asked her out!Aand there was one time where he tagged along and made sure to interrupt every time Leo talked to her and- well.

Leonardo didn't like Riario very much at all.

And he was here now, skulking around some dark corner with his dark gaze and ridiculous bowl cut. If he weren't such a pest, Leo thought to himself, he might make a good model. That bowl cut could be overlooked very easily if one stopped to appreciate the dark color or the glossy shine of it, the way it hung over his forehead in silky black layers. Or his eyes, almond shaped and a million shades of brown and amber, filled with mystery. Leonardo knew well what it felt like to be under that intense gaze. Even Riario's nose was outstanding, sharp, angled, elegant much like himself when he was in the mood for it. His mouth which had never widened in a smile when Leonardo was around but he'd seen it, in pictures or one of Lucrezia's many videos she took when they were together. She had him read The Little Gingerbread man one time and Leonardo had seen the movements that mouth could make. The way it spread into a smile, and the way he moved the corners of his mouth when he was talking or that he had this thing where he'd lick the corner of his mouth when speaking. There was also the smooth line of his jaw, the charming shape of his ears. Even his voice, and sure Leonardo had only heard it shaking with anger or low and mocking when Riario was insulting him but he had to admit that if he weren't so...so Riario then maybe they could even be friends.

Leonardo drank his champagne and refilled it as he observed his beloved Lucrezia chatting with one of her friends. in twenty minutes the new year would start and he had to make his move because regardless of the obstacles in his way he would have her as his New Years kiss, this was the night that mural came true.

 

Leonardo took a deep breath and picked up another glass and headed in her direction, she caught sight of him and smiled temptingly as if daring him to come closer, her eyes lingered on him before she returned to the conversation she was having with her friend. Leo smiled to himself in anticipation when suddenly Riario was standing in front of him.

"Having fun?" he asked, taking the extra glass from Leonardo's hand and taking a dainty sip with that smirking mouth. Leonardo sighed at him and tried to go around but Riario wasn't having it, he expertly followed Leonardo's steps and blocked him and than steadily with that smile quickly turning dangerous, maneuvered him into a corner far, far from Lucrezia. She had gone away to the balcony with everyone else in anticipation of the fireworks. Leonardo smiled testily, "you asked if i was having fun, i was, and i'd like to go back to having fun if you don't mind." he said this all while trying to go around Riario but again he was blocked.

"Is that so?" Riario asks, "I was under the impression that this was just another one of your little games to get near my cousin."

"I'll let your cousin decide that."

"Lucrezia is a smart woman but not so much in...other matters." 

He was doing that thing with his mouth, like he was hiding a smile. Leonardo glanced at his watch, 10 minutes left, he needed to get over there!

He glared at Riario, "Really? you're going to do this now?" he put his wine glass aside, "Look, i know you're protective of her and it's great, it's nice, it's...it's endearing." Riario's almond eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed into various expressions of annoyance.

"But really, cockblocking her like this is just sad."

"it's not her I'm blocking," Riario answered crossing his arms over his chest.

He had such long, nimble fingers. Leo would sketch those later.

"I'm just going to kiss her, it's not that bad!" Leonardo said exasperated.

Riario's gaze flickered angrily, "I will not have you speak that way about my-"

"what about you? Surely you're planning a New Year's kiss!"

His statement seemed to catch Riario by surprise and he finally managed to get past him.

He made it to the balcony and was weaving his way through the crowd when the counting started.

10...

Almost there, he saw Zoroaster nearby with the lovely Vanessa under his arm.

9...

Riario had looked kind of adorable hadn't he, so prim and angry and playing the white knight for his dear cousin.

8...

He felt someone tug on his shirt, it was a woman he didn't know, "Be my new years kiss Leo!" she said winding her arms around his neck.

Leo slipped out of her grasp, ah! so little time.

7...

She was leaning against the railing a vision of beauty and grace.

6...

Her hair  in the night breeze despite the crowd of people around her.

5...

Lucrezia, she would laugh, he knew but she would also love him.

4...

She was laughing and clapping and hugging her friends proclaiming her excitement for the new year as loud as she good.

3...

He reached out to her.

2...

But was pulled away and yanked around to face Riario who was staining far too close for comfort.

Leonardo prepared himself for a fist to the face.

1...

But was kissed instead.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

The crowd around them was cheering and laughing, the music was drowned out by the sound of clapping and the clinking of wine glasses. A new toast for the new year.

But Riario's lips were pressed firmly against his and Leonardo's brain fizzled, his whole body stiffened from the shock of it. Riario stepped back, taking his warmth away with him. He looked just as confused as Leonardo felt, those beautiful eyes gleaming with that 'Oh no, what did i just do' look. He stepped back, and Leonardo saw him let go of his shirt. 

Riario's lips were wet, and he wiped them quickly with the back of his hand.

Leonardo wanted to speak but he had no words, Riario turned his back to him and disappeared into the crowd.

Leonardo watched the bustling crowd, with one finger pressed against his lips and wondered if that had truly happened. 


End file.
